


Regrets

by edmy



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, sujet de conversation: Sansa Stark, un petyr baelish inquiet
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:44:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5162660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edmy/pseuds/edmy





	Regrets

Il se hâtait. Préparant son départ dans un état d’esprit tourmenté, Petyr avait la gorge nouée. Il avait apprit la nouvelle tôt dans la mâtinée, par la Reine régente elle-même. Il marchait dans le Corridor du palais, document en mains. Ses pensées allaient vers Sansa. 

Petyr n’était pas le genre d’homme à être anxieux, encore moins à douter de ses décisions. Jusqu’à ce jour, ses décisions l’avait conduit au sommet de l’échelle. Le Bâtard Bolton semblait bien « lisse » d’apparence innocent mais Petyr n’arrivait pas a déterminer la vraie nature du jeune homme…

 

« Seigneur Baelish !» Il sortit de ses pensées. Petyr reconnu la voix et répondit : « Ma reine. » Une allégeance et le masque était de nouveau remis en place. 

« Vous me semblez préoccupé. Des ennuis concernant la gestion de vos affaires? ». 

Sourire espiègle au coin des lèvres, Petyr avait assez côtoyé la reine pendant des années pour pouvoir deviner que ce rictus ne signifiait qu’une seule chose : elle détenait une information que lui ignorait.

« Oh, vous savez… quelques mises aux points avant mon départ. Sans aucun intérêt pour votre majesté. » . 

Un silence s’installa entre eux pendant un moment. Petyr commençait à s’impatienter quant à la tournure que prenaient les évènements.

« Êtes-vous au courant pour le Nord ? ». 

Petyr n’aimait pas qu’on lui annonce des nouvelles dont il n’avait eu vent auparavant. 

« Stannis est mort. Son armée à était décimée par les Bolton. Fiouf ! Comme un château de cartes ! » 

Elle sourit en apportant un verre de vin a ses lèvres. Sansa. Son cœur vacilla. Ne laissant rien paraître à Cersei, il sourit à son tour. 

« Une chance pour nous ! L’armée du Val aura donc moins d’hommes à combattre. » 

Petyr voulait vraiment que leur conversation se termine maintenant. Il n’y avait plus de temps à perdre.. 

« Sansa Stark c’est échappée de Winterfell. Je veux sa tête, Baelish. Quitte à tuer chaque fermier du royaume pour la retrouver.  » .  
« Bien ma reine. Permettez-moi de me retirer afin de terminer mes préparatifs. Je pars dès ce soir. » 

Il fit volte face sans attendre son accord, il parti brusquement. Accélèrant le pas.  
Cersei souriait toujours. « Seigneur Baelish ! »  
Il s’arrêta et se retourna, prenant son temps cette fois-ci. « Des rumeurs courent qu’elle aurait été… brutalisée par le Bâtard Bolton. À l’heure qu’il est, je parie qu’elle porte son enfant. Pas vous? ». à l’idée, ses mains en tremblaient de colère . « Très certainement, ma Reine. Je parerais mes putes les plus rentables à ce sujet. » tout en la fixant de ses yeux bleus. Cersei leva son verre, satisfaite de sa réponse. 

'Attendez-vous à voir une femme mariée dès votre retour'. Il ne pouvait s’enlever cette dernière phrase de son esprit, leur dernier baisé échanger. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps Petyr sentit la culpabilité l’envahir. 'Fait le tien', inévitablement il savait qu’elle devrait consommer le mariage. Un sacrifice nécessaire pour la conquête de Winterfell. Ramsey Bolton s’était joué de lui, mais sa vengeance n’en sera que plus dévastatrice. 

Tard dans la nuit, Petyr quittait Port Réal en direction du Nord.


End file.
